1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to mobile phones and, particularly, to a mobile phone with two display screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile phones are now equipped with camera for taking photographs. A typical mobile phone includes a main body, a camera and a screen. The main body includes a first surface and a second surface opposite to the first surface. The main body further defines a through hole in the second surface. The screen is positioned on the first surface. The camera is positioned in the main body and receiving light via the through hole, such that an image captured can be seen via the screen. However, when the phone is used to take a self-portrait by aiming the camera to one self, because the display screen is a side of the camera opposite to the camera, it is inconvenient to focus a clear self-portrait.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.